The Siamese Craein Party
Description The Siamese Craein Party was a system of government popularized by the Darxism theory, it was in the Siamese Government during the years 240 B.C. Through 262 B.C. It's followers desired that rather then the public choose political matters, that government would do it; a popular part of Darxism. History The Siamese Craein Party was founded after several dozen followers of Darxism were peacefully protesting populated areas in Siamese grounds via signs and placing candles near capitol buildings, the government got sick of the followers, and knew they couldn't just kill the protesters because of it being a peaceful protest, so they ended up founding it. And allowed the leader, Nathier Darx; who founded the Darxism theory. He ruled the group for 7 years, before being removed due to him having suffered from Slimirus and been entirely made of slime, making them believe he had become an otherworldly entity, and locked him in a private testing lab, it is believed that he had contracted it via his ex-girlfriend despising him so much, she had injected the virus into Nathier, and waited a few months for him to become entirely made out of slime. The group got a new leader, Rufio Marlon; a former political candidate for Earl of the British Empire, he had agreed to work with the group, and had been its leader until he died in 262 B.C. Due to old age. In which case, the group ultimately disbanded and fell apart entirely later on during the year. Though some members formed their own miniature groups. Activity The Siamese Craein Party was largely an autocratic faction, where the leader controlled everything. Such as Rufio Marlon ordering the cooks for the group to make only meat products for soldiers or else they would be hanged. Another instance was the former leader Nathier Drax ordering doctors to always amputate Siamese during operation regardless of their sickness or injuries. Followers Followers often had a harsh experience during the Siamese Craein Party, they were forced to always stay unless they were either forced in a completely white prison cell, where they would only wear white, and be forced to eat a daily dosage of meat dyed white and drink milk, this would often lead the prisoner to a deep insanity, or they would be forced to horrible experiments, often times killing them, or mutating them extremely, or they could choose execution via hanging, or drowning. The followers would also be forced to be extremely devote to the leader, or else they would be hanged. Leaders The leader of the Siamese Craein Party would experience extreme wealth and prosperity, they could choose to get their clothing, house, and other important items to be cleaned or improved. They could easily enforce anything onto followers, these were often times cruel or ruthless to the individuals being told to do these actions. Siamese Culture In Siamese Culture, the Siamese Craein Party is seen as a terrible group that was downright medieval in what it was. And often times never even discussed in Siamese history due to how horrible it is. Category:Factions Category:Siamese Culture